A crosslink is commonly used in a spinal fusion construct to connect rods that are on opposite sides of the spine. Currently available crosslink apparatuses are difficult to work with and suffer from design flaws that can lead to the other components of a spinal fusion construct becoming loose. In particular, currently available crosslinks have very limited range of motion incorporated into their structure. This design limitation can make a crosslink difficult for a surgeon to properly align and connect with the other elements of the spinal fusion construct. Additionally, currently available crosslinks attach to the pedicle screws of a spinal fusion construct in such a way that causes the expansion of the head of the pedicle screw and can lead to a loosening of the rod from the pedicle screw.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an articulating crosslink apparatus that can securely attach to a pedicle screw without expanding the head of the pedicle screw and allow for articulation of the crosslink apparatus for an easier alignment and fit. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.